


Looking Back To the Good Days

by GodOfDemons



Series: Personality Change [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Personaliy Au, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Cyberbullying, F/M, M/M, Mama Midorima, Midomama loves his children, Murasakibara is a little baby that Kise has sworn to protect, Personality Swap, Sadness, Starvation, Teiko was not a very good school in this universe, Unrequited Love, lots of bullying, slight child neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfDemons/pseuds/GodOfDemons
Summary: (This is part of my Personality Change au so things are a little different, if you go to the first part you'll see what their personalities are now.)Murasakibara hated being around people he didn't know, he doesn't know if they're judging him or making fun of him. He can never find a voice loud enough to ask.Akashi loves basketball, he loved playing with the Generation of Miracles the most, they were the first team that felt like a family. A real family.Aomine hates it when people talk about how he's "not Japanese because he's tan". It leaves stinging wounds on his heart, a heart that has been through so much.Midorima hates being alone, it reminded him too much of getting locked into the school storage sheds and being alone in his house always, his parents came back after he falls asleep, they're gone before he wakes up. That's why he spends as much time as he can with Takao and his team, and sometimes the Generation of Miracles when they can.Kise will always protect them, no matter what happens. He still can't believe some people can be so cruel as to make someone beg for their homework. They wanted to starve him, and Kise is still pissed about that.Kuroko doesn't give a single fuck.





	Looking Back To the Good Days

Murasakibara was someone who liked eating lots of snacks and having long hair. But that had a downfall to it. He only ate snacks, his hair was already to his shoulders and someone could make pigtails with them. Another thing is that he has naturally purple hair and purple eyes, unlike having black or brown hair, it’s purple. It was a problem.

 

Specifically speaking about the bullying that happened because of it.

 

He had his snacks stolen out of his school bag, he never ate them during class because that’d be disrespectful to the teacher, plus he wanted to keep his grades up. He had disgusting trash shoved into his desk, like someone just took stuff from a dumpster and put it in his desk. He had to spend an entire lunch period cleaning it out, he wasn’t able to eat anything until it was clean, and most of it was sticky and rotten mush.

He found his PE uniform tattered and destroyed when he had to get ready for PE, along with some notes telling him to stop eating so much, stop being a fatty, no one like a glutton, the reason he’s so big is because he eats so much fatty food it’s making his bones turn to fat, some written threats that threatened to light his desk on fire, that they were watching him on his walks home, that they wanted to see how much fat was in his body, saying he was fatter then a whale and that he should just go back to the bottom of the ocean where he belonged.

He didn’t care, it wasn’t really affecting him, he threw away the notes and got a new uniform for PE. He got good grades and that’s all that matters. If he gets good grades, he gets money to buy more snacks, more snacks means he won’t starve during the day. He could always buy more snacks, he got good grades. Mido-chin also kept some snacks in his bag for him after practice sometimes, he and Mido-chin shared them and they talked about random things, they became close friends almost immediately when they first met.

 

But in two months later it changed his entire look at the situation that was recurring almost everyday.

But it turned much worse then any of them had ever thought it’d go.

 

The found his house mailbox and sent packages of trash to him, it reaked and he threw them into dumpsters but more packages would come, each one more vile and disgusting then the last. One time they even put a rotting pig's head in the mailbox and Murasakibara almost hurled at the sigh, a little note saying “Here’s your head”.

They defaced his desk with cruel words. Monster, freak, pig, ugly, fat, swine, bitch, a nightmare, dumb, stupid, shit, whore, slut, cunt, faggot, filth, trash, mistake, puke.

These are only a few of the words that he remembers.

They threw his bag into the fountain and got all of his homework wet as well as his books. His grades started to fail since he couldn’t do his homework because it ripped apart in the water, he began to fail his classes, and he began to cry himself to sleep at night.

His parents started to yell at him that if he didn’t bring his grade up then he was getting no more snacks, that if he even so as much look hungry when he’s doing his chores or when he comes home then he’s locked in his room for the rest of the day. This happened many times and he learned to cry himself to sleep every night.

He tried his best, even Aka-chin helped him, he tried to get the students to stop but they started to bully the rest of the Miracles as well.

Murasakibara blames himself for it, if he not gone to them that day in tears, if he had continued to keep it a secret, then his precious friends wouldn’t get hurt.

 

It started to get more and more physical.

 

Murasakibara suffered the worst, if he fought back then he got in trouble, the students would yell for a teacher and make up some sort of story that involved him getting in a fight with someone then he attacked them. His grades weren’t the best and he was falling asleep in class every so often, he didn’t have a good reputation like he used to have, so the teacher’s sided with the bullies. If he didn’t fight back then he had to make up an excuse to why he was dirty and bruised to the teachers and his parents. Murasakibara told his parents about what was happening and they thought he was lying to them, to try and get out of his punishment of not snacks until his grades improve. If he said he was being bullied they wouldn’t believe him since he was so tall and strong, at least that’s what they think. They didn’t know that even though he’s strong, even though he’s big, if he were to be attacked by multiple people, they could bring him down. Six to ten people can bring him to his knees, they can make his cry, they call him hurtful things, and he soon wasn’t speaking normally anymore. People would always whisper about him in the hallways, it made him scared, it made him want to run and hide. He began to starve himself because he couldn’t eat at home without getting yelled at, and he had little money to use for snacks and he was saving it. Midorima and Akashi did bring him food, he ate it all slowly so he would get full faster. He loved his snacks, without him he wasn’t who he was, a snack loving giant.

Akashi was easy person to bully, they made him cry and taunt him, they called him cry baby and told him to go kill himself like his mother did. They know how sensitive he is, and no matter how kind Akashi may have been to them, when he sided Murasakibara he lost everyone’s respect. Akashi learned to start hiding away from people, if they can’t see him, they can’t hurt him. He hid in places only allowed for the basketball club or places people don’t usually go so he couldn’t be found. He switched places often in a random order, he didn’t tell his father because an Akashi doesn’t lose, and Akashi doesn’t back down to the challenge.

Midorima was the one that took the most physical hits, he had his glasses broken numerous times, his special books ruined, his bag shredded, pushed to the ground, punched, kicked, burned, and the worst was when people made him fight back. The same thing happened to him as it did for Murasakibara. He learned to ride his bike to and from school, going at fast speeds to his house to avoid the bullies. His parents are doctors and are really busy, so he’s usually home alone. His mother take his one year old baby sister with her to work so she could watch her. He lived in an empty house and the emptiness gnawed at him, it made him fear solitude.

The bullies eventually found out about that and loved to hear him scream when they lock him in a dark room alone with no light source. He was always saved by the others but it still scared him to be alone. He hated the feeling of solitude.

Aomine was cyber bullied more then the others, less physical. Probably since they’re already hurting the first three often, if they were to hurt him it would have to be off campus hours. They got his phone number one day somehow, calling him some of the words that Murasakibara remembers(they both hate remembering those times, they hate remembering the feelings of fear and pain), that he shouldn’t be tan or have dark blue hair. He was some sort of science mistake, that if he was Japanese he wouldn’t have tan skin. They sent him pictures of dead pigs rotting, calling him swine and that this will be him one day. Dead, rotting, disgusting, something no one want in their life. He began to keep his phone on silent and at home under his mattress. It was a risk with his parents but he was willing to take it. When the bullies confronted him, irritated that they weren’t getting the reaction they wanted, he knew how to fight, but didn’t want to. He hated hurting people. He told them that one day that karma would turn around and bite them in the butt.

They laughed at him since he didn’t cuss, they called him weak, they called him useless, that his position on the basketball team was just because the coach feels pity for them.They told the that no one would ever stand by their side, that no one would ever want to be those multicolored-freak’s friends.

Momoi was sexually harassed and no matter how much she cried and screamed or told them no, they never stopped. She cried in the girls bathroom during class and tried binding her chest down and wore leggings to try and have her harassers stop. If she didn’t have big boobs then they would stop. If she didn’t show off her legs they would stop.

They didn’t, they tore her leggings to pieces even while they were still on her, and ripped off her shirt and made fun of her bra and big breasts. She cried so much into Aomine’s chest and they all knew that they weren’t safe at Teiko. They wanted to leave, they wanted to die and stop all this pain, to stop the pain it’s causing them in their lives.

 

That all changed when two people entered their lives.

A few days after the latest sexual harassment, they met their first savoir of hope.

 

Kuroko had kicked one of Akashi’s bully’s face and used a right hook onto the others. Long story short the bullies were hurt more then Akashi that day. Kuroko warned them, anger flashing through those icy blue eyes.

“If you ever dare think about hurting Seijirou or any of the others again, you’ll suffer in hell.”

The bullies did it again a few days later to Momoi and learned that when Kuroko says something, he means it.

He beat them up and stripped them to nothing but their underwear and tied them up and left them in one of the storage sheds with a note to the other bullies.

_Hurt them and you know what happens. I will do to you what you do to them except tens times worse._

He also got promoted to first string by the coach when he found out, not telling why he did though. The coach was the one adult in the school that tried to protect the five students from harm.

It was getting better but it still didn’t stop, and Murasakibara was still having troubles in class with them. Aomine and Midorima were in his class and if they all fought back then the entire classroom went against them. The teacher didn’t care, they turned a blind eye to the situation.

The next person who entered their lives happened almost two months later, the supermodel Kise Ryouta. He wore a loose black tank-top and jeans. He broke the school’s dress code and didn’t give a shit about all the girls following him around.

He saw it when he was alone on a rare occasion, Murasakibara have his things taken away from him by a group of people, throwing his bag to the ground and damaging the things inside. Murasakibara was crying, begging quietly them to leave his homework alone, to let him finish it so he could bring his grades up, so he could eat some food.

Kise had beaten the shit out of them, helping Murasakibara up and bringing him to the gym. He tended to Murasakibara's injuries and asked what classroom he was in. Murasakibara told him with a quiet voice and Kise smiled, giving him a hug.

The next day Kise was in Murasakibara’s classroom sitting near the three Miracles in the classroom. When someone who had ill intentions went to them Kise stopped them before they could hurt any of them.

When the classroom went against them Kise beat three fourths of the class up with Aomine and Midorima’s help. He told the remaining one fourth to warn the unconconscious ones that if they dare hurt any of them, then they have to talk to him.

Kise joined the basketball club and the seven were able to beat other schools, their power was unstoppable. They got Teiko a reputation for having an unstoppable basketball team. They won numerous trophies and defeated other powerhouses and they were soon the top middle school in the country.

 

Akashi became the captain because Nijimaru got injured try to protect them from some of the older players, Nijimaru hated it when people judge someone just on appearance and height. They promised that they’d stay number one for him, that they won’t abuse their powers. Nijimaru chuckled and told them to not waste their time and to play seriously one hundred percent of the time. That’s what he wanted. The basketball club had to respect Akashi, since Nijimaru still visited a couple times every week and the coach was extra careful when watching the other strings play against them.

They kept the promise to Nijimaru up until their last middle school game. They played with smiles on their faces through the toughest of times, they were good sports about all the games. Even Kuroko and Kise stayed in line, and they don’t give a fuck about rules or how people see them.

Momoi became the manager for the first string, they all agreed they didn’t trust any of the other strings not to sexually assault her.

After winning their first championship trophy the entire school was basically forced to treat them with respect, like they were the royalty of the school. The seven still stuck together, they were going to stick through it all, through the blood, tears, and sweat.

 

When it came to deciding high schools, they were at a table in Akashi’s house, Murasakibara told them that he wanted to split away from the group. He said it in a normal tone and loud enough for the other six to hear. It was the first time in years they heard him speak normally and not in a whisper, they knew it was taking up all the strength he had to say it normally, and Akashi smiled and told him he can go wherever he wants.

“As long as we can still meet time to time it should be fine.” Akashi says with a smile and Midorima handed Murasakibara some snacks and he hesitantly took them and began eating them.

“I’ll send you all a care package every week full of snacks or things you might need.” Midorima says to them as he runs his hand through Murasakibara’s hair, and Murasakibara smiled as he leaned closer for Midorima to play with his hair. Midorima knows he loves his hair being played with, so he does it every so often to please him.

“Plus it’d give us a time to spread away from the fuckers.” Kuroko muttered, Midorima giving him a disapproving look as he paused from making a French braid in Murasakibara’s hair, which was past his shoulders at this time. Kuroko rolled his eyes and Midorima sighed.

“Aomine, Akashi, Murasakibara, do not repeat the bad words that escape Kuroko’s and Kise’s mouths.” Midorima says, Aomine tilting his head confused. Akashi nods at their mother. Murasakibara looked equally confused with Aomine. Midorima brought them closer to him, wrapping an arm around each of them to keep them close.

“Never change you two. Never change.” Midorima smiles as he closes his eyes, Murasakibara leaning hesitantly on Midorima and Aomine wiggled a little and put his head on Midorima’s lap, closing his eyes as he used Midorima as a pillow.

 

They all decided that they’d go to different high schools, spread out so they can have fun stories to tell.

 

The next time they all met together was during the inter high, and Kuroko’s ‘light’ decided to follow him and tell Akashi that no matter what happened, he was going to whoop the Generation of Miracles asses and be the best, and they’d be nothing but dirt at his feet.

Let’s just say those words brought back bad memories and they all gave it their best, and Kuroko’s team lost against Murasakibara, Yosen. Kuroko was never more happy to lose, he was glad to see Kagami look so frustrated he wanted to strangle Murasakibara, the Giant who Only Whispered.

Murasakibara gave Kagami a distasteful look before turning and going to Himuro and leaning on him as he closed his eyes. Using the zone drained his powers and we wanted food, but had none to eat.

He whispered into Himuro’s ear and Himuro smiled as he nodded, which angered Kagami. How could that freak be better then him? Why does that freak get all of his love and attention? Why can't Himuro give him one glance to see what he felt? To see why he wanted to stay connected with Himuro?

Murasakibara took Himuro’s hand and they walked off the court as Himuro began leading him somewhere where Kagami could not see.

**Author's Note:**

> I will add Kagami's character to the first part soon, promise


End file.
